


Vanishing Act - The Royal Chapters

by Shocker



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Multi, Supernatural Elements, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shocker/pseuds/Shocker
Summary: A semi-sequal/expansion to the original Vanishing Act, centring around the plot elements of Persona 5 Royal.All is not well in Shibuya. Or perhaps it's more accurate to say that things are far too well in Shibuya. Soon after the fall of Yaldabaoth, Shizuka Joestar awakens to a world utterly devoid of strife. It soon becomes clear that another supernatural force has taken root in the heart of Tokyo, building a serene world of unnatural perfection. Soon she, Akira Kurusu, the rest of the Phantom Thieves, and some old enemies, become embroiled in a new conflict to decide not just the fate of the world, but the entire shape of human destiny.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba, Sakamoto Ryuji/Suzui Shiho, Shizuka Joestar/Niijima Makoto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Another Brick in the Wall (I)

  
**_4/20_**  
  
Shizuka hadn't even been at Shujin Academy for a month, and already she was embroiled in a world of supernatural madness and human cruelty. It wasn't that she was averse to adventure, quite the contrary, but the fact that it had hit her so quickly was still shocking.  
  
Suguru Kamoshida, the famed gym teacher, was an abusive pervert that had set the school up as his own personal castle. An act that was disgusting and depraved on its own, and grew all the stranger in that it was connected to some kind of parallel world born from the human psyche. Already Shizuka was part of a group of friends looking to expose Kamoshida's crimes. Phantom Thieves who would achieve their goals through underhanded means, since the authorities were already stacked against them.  
  
A parallel dimension full of monsters, a corrupt system conspiring against them, and a tight deadline that would lead to two of her new friends getting expelled if they failed. It was a dire situation. But so what? Shizuka scoffed at the possible risk. Her old man had beaten a god when he was just a few years older than her, so surely she could handle this.  
  
At least, she wanted to believe as much.  
  
Those thoughts swirled in her mind as she left Miss Kawakami's classroom, venturing into a bustling hallway filled with students. They were all totally unaware of what was going on around them, and the danger posed by Kamoshida. She stuffed her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket and tried to swallow her disdain, but try as she might the occasional bit of chatter and gossip slithered into her ears.  
  
All they could talk about were the rumors that circled around her new friend Akira, the de facto leader of her new group of thieving friends. His criminal record meant they all saw him as a thug and a punk, when that seemed a silly notion to Shizuka. And for as much as they would rag on Akira, there were just as many who would praise Kamoshida and talk up his skills as a coach. All unaware of the fact that he was a perverted bastard who abused and humiliated his students in every possible way.  
  
It made a lump form in Shizuka's throat. "Bastards," she muttered. For every ill word spoken against Akira, and every hollow praise dished out to Kamoshida, she wanted to shake her head. And then there were the occasional mutters over what happened to Shiho that really made her blood boil. She was a Stand user, and a Joestar on top of that. Passion boiled through her, and it took so much effort to keep those passions from spilling out.  
  
She got so lost in her thoughts on the way to the vending machine that she didn't see someone rounding the corner ahead until it was too late. Shizuka grunted, staggering back as her weight bumped against a far lighter, yelping figure. The golden palms of her Stand appeared behind her for a fraction of a second, Houdini halting her potential fall entirely. But to her shock the figure before her managed to regain her own balance with impressive ease.  
  
Adjusting her heart-shaped sunglasses, Shizuka found herself staring at a young woman with a flowing red ponytail. She was slightly shorter than Shizuka herself, and the badge on her dark Shujin jacket marked her as a first year.  
  
"Ah, shit, my bad! Sorry about that," Shizuka said, holding her hands up in mock surrender.  
  
"Oh, no, the fault's entirely mine! I'm still trying to learn the layout of the school," the younger woman hastily said. "And judging by that badge, you're my senpai. So, really, you have nothing to apologise for."  
  
Shizuka paused and silently examined the apologetic young woman. First year, red hair, a bow... it all seemed passingly familiar to the young Joestar. Try as she might to avoid it, it was impossible not to hear snippets of gossip in high school. And for all the chatter about the infamous transfer student of year 2, there was just as much positive buzz about a vaunted honours student in year 1.  
  
"You're... Yoshizawa, right?"  
  
The redhead, smiling politely, gave a respectful bow to Shizuka. "Yes, that's right. And you must be Shizuka Joestar. Your Japanese is very fluent, but your accent gives you away."  
  
Shizuka snickered. "Uh huh. You sure it's just the accent?" she inquired, adjusting her sunglasses with her right hand.  
  
"Well... I didn't want to point it out, but yes your sense of fashion is rather unique compared to the other students I've seen around here." Shizuka could tell she meant nothing ill by the word 'unique', and so chose not to dwell on it. "I suppose you and I are in a similar boat, both of us starting here at around the same time."  
  
"Looks like." Shizuka leaned against a nearby wall, glancing from side to side before motioning for Yoshizawa to inch a little closer. She curled her fingers inward with her palm facing the floor, well aware that this was the gesture to use. "Say, have you spoken to Kamoshida since starting here?" she asked.  
  
Yoshizawa considered the question in silence. "Mister Kamoshida? Well, he's shown me around some parts of the school, but I don't have any interest in joining the volleyball team. I'm a gymnast."  
  
"Yeah, well, do yourself a favour and avoid that guy. Trust me when I say he's dangerous." But, not for much longer. If there was any validity to Morgana's theory, they'd resolve that matter soon enough. But, for the time being, Shizuka felt it best to warn the new girl about Kamoshida before she could get swept up in his cult of personality.  
  
"Oh, well... I didn't really get that impression myself. But I suppose..." She trailed off, as if remembering something. "Well, I suppose I'll keep the warning in mind."  
  
Shizuka nodded. "Trust me Yoshizawa. I've only been at Shujin a short while, but this place already seems to be a magnet for trouble."  
  
\----------------  
  
 ** _5/13_**  
  
Just as Shizuka had predicted, they had managed to succeed in their attempts at changing Kamoshida's heart. It was an act that had worked wonders at saving their asses, and lighting a fire under Principal Kobayakawa's ass. Ryuji and Akira had been saved from expulsion, Ann and Shiho had been saved from further exploitation, and the principal was left to deal with the PR nightmare that he'd had an abusive rapist acting as a gym coach.  
  
Not that he was going to let that incident go by without a frantic attempt at damage control.  
  
"Man, these assemblies," Ryuji mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. "Feels like every other day we're called for one of these effin' things," the mouthy blond added.  
  
"Ha. On the plus side, every minute here is a minute spent outside a classroom," said Shizuka.  
  
Akira sighed, slowly pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Please don't encourage him. And frankly I'd rather be bored to tears in a classroom than listen to Kobayakawa." He very nearly spat the name out. Of all the people who had mistreated him since coming to Shujin, Kobayakawa was just a few steps behind Kamoshida on the scumbag tier list. Particularly with how he had knowingly facilitated Kamoshida for god knows how long.  
  
He peered up at the stage at the rotund principal as he tapped the microphone a few times to test the volume. Whatever Kobayakawa wanted to talk about, Akira was sure it would be incredibly stupid.  
  
"Ever since the unfortunate incident last month, many of you have voiced concerns that I could not bear to ignore," Kobayakawa began.  
  
Ann scoffed, folding her arms across her chest. "Didn't have a problem ignoring concerns when you could sweep them under the rug," Ann muttered. And Ann could certainly speak from experience in that regard.  
  
"We believe the mental health of our student body is absolutely vital. As such we have enlisted a qualified mental health professional to alleviate any concerns." He turned his great girth partially to the side, glancing to someone off stage. "The floor is yours doctor."  
  
The dark curtains ruffled as a figure strode into view. A decently tall young man who was perhaps barely into his thirties. He was handsome in a nerdy sort of way, with unkempt messy black hair and thick glasses obscuring his features. He removed his hands from the pockets of his doctor's coat and smoothed the creases from his blue shirt. Almost at once a few female students began chatting about how handsome they found the newcomer to be.  
  
"It's nice to meet you all, I..." He paused, tapping the microphone a few times, curiously examining it. "Aha... My name is Takuto Maruki. Thank you for welcoming me to your school." He bowed, whacked his head off the mic, and yelped as he recoiled.  
  
"Hoo boy," Shizuka muttered. "Looks like Shujin spared no expense."  
  
"Eh. I say give the guy a chance," Akira replied, sparing her a fleeting look.  
  
"I'm here to do everything in my power to help you students. You can even call me Doc if it makes you comfortable! I'll help however I can... but uh, I guess I'm not someone to talk to if you have money troubles." He chortled at his own joke, scratching the back of his neck as he did so. Still, a few of the female students snickered along with him.  
  
The assembly didn't last much longer, and the students were soon turned loose. Akira and Ann led the way from the assembly hall, with Shizuka, Ryuji, and Shiho quickly falling in behind them. None of them seemed particularly impressed by Maruki's debut.  
  
It wasn't that they had anything against the young man, he did seem sincere. But it was hard for any of them to have much faith in Shujin.  
  
"You ever expect this place to ever give a shit about our mental health?" Ryuji asked, blunt as ever.  
  
Shizuka shrugged. "After the fucking roasting they got in the media from Kamoshida's public meltdown? Nah, this is to be expected. This kinda thing happened all the time back in America. Some company or celeb would have some catastrophic PR fumble, so then they'd do some token gesture to try and smooth things over. This is Kobayakawa's attempt at that," she explained.  
  
Shiho frowned as she leaned against some of the courtyard railings, spending several seconds peering across the well-groomed greenery. "Unfortunately, I think that might just be the case. Kobayakawa isn't sorry that Kamoshida did such horrible things. He's sorry that he got caught out protecting his golden boy."  
  
It was at that point that Akira glanced up as a figure approached from the far end of the courtyard. Already Maruki's silhouette was unmistakable, making Akira tense where he stood. "Hold up a second. Seems like we're not alone right now."  
  
Sure enough, Maruki came to a stop a few feet from the group. His smile was warm and pleasant, and as Akira watched him he couldn't shake the sensation that Maruki was genuine. That or he was a very good actor.  
  
"Ah, hello. I don't mean to intrude on your conversation, but... well your group does have a bit of a tendency to stick out. Sakamato-kun, Kurusu-kun, Takamaki-san, Joestar-san, and Suzui-san."  
  
Shizuka lowered her sunglasses, tutting in annoyance. "So you already know our names... Why am I not surprised? Let me guess, Kobayakawa already told you all about us when you joined?"  
  
A sheepish smile formed on Maruki's face, and he did seem slightly guilty. That definitely stood out to Akira. "Well... given the reason for my employment, I was given information about some important students. Mainly those who had clashed with Mister Kamoshida prior to his public confession," Maruki explained.  
  
Akira glanced back at Shizuka for a fraction of a second. She was the odd one out. But if he had to guess, he assumed that she was lumped in with them because she'd been hanging around with their group prior to Kamoshida's breakdown.  
  
"And... are you taking sides on the matter? You'll forgive me if I'm a skeptic, but if Kobayakawa hired you, I have to think you're going to think Kamoshida was a stand up guy or some crap," Shiho said, glancing partially over her shoulder at him.  
  
"Oh, no, not at all. While I do try to exercise impartiality on many things, Kamoshida was unambiguously in the wrong. A truly cruel and twisted individual who committed some unspeakable crimes. To that end, given your experiences, I wanted to ask if you wanted to take part in some counseling? I know I extend my services to the whole student body, but I felt it would be important to focus on you five."  
  
"Nah, I'm good," Ryuji replied, making Maruki blink in surprise.  
  
Nodding, Akira fixed his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "It's nothing personal, really. But I'm sure you can understand why we're dubious."  
  
Maruki nodded, stroking his chin while he did so. "Well... I do have snacks in my office."  
  
"What kind of snacks?" Shizuka asked, only to grunt as Ann elbowed her side. "I mean, uh, offering treats is kind of a weird offer to make to high schoolers man."  
  
"I'll be frank, I was asked to specifically focus on those students who were personally impacted by Kamoshida. I won't try to force any of you, and I believe trying to make these conversations mandatory would be counterintuitive. But you may be able to gain a positive outcome from this experience."  
  
Ryuji frowned, sparing a quick glance to Akira. "Ehh... He says we're not gonna be forced into this, but... I dunno, feels like Kawakami and the other teachers are gonna give us shit if we don't do this. You gonna go for it?"  
  
"I guess... Well, I suppose we got nothing to lose by taking part. I'll make time for it, I guess," he reasoned. It was either that, or Kawakami would talk his ear off.  
  
"Alright... When you put it that way, I guess it would be better to just rip the bandaid off than get badgered about it. Guess you got yourself a deal, Maruki," Shizuka chimed.  
  
Hell, now that Akira thought about it, what was the worst that could happen from taking part?  
  
\----------------  
  
 ** _??/??_**  
  
"..."  
  
"... I, singular. I persist?"  
  
"..."  
  
"You exist only as a thought. And so long as you remain capable of cognitive thought, you will remain. Unless, of course, I choose to snuff your fleeting existence away."  
  
"..."  
  
"Where... are we? I can't see anything... and your voice is not a voice at all. It's thought, pure and unfiltered... just like..."  
  
"..."  
  
"It is unimportant. We are beyond, that is all you need to know. I am confined to this place, but you are not. So long as I choose to let you leave my gravity, at least."  
  
"..."  
  
"I don't understand... you are mighty, I can tell that much. How can you be constrained while I am not?"  
  
"..."  
  
"I am bound by more than you can possibly know. Never mind. What matters is that I can free you. You can return to the waking world, and enact your will. There is another out there, one who seeks to sit upon the throne of mankind. You can use this to your advantage."  
  
"..."  
  
"Why... why do you care for such things?"  
  
"..."  
  
"It is nature. Consider me the Great Adversary of man. That should be reason enough."  
  
"..."  
  
"... Very well. I'm not done. I refuse to give in."


	2. Another Brick in the Wall (II)

**_5/14_**  
  
Just as Ryuji had anticipated, Kawakami had been quick to come along and politely ask their group to attend individual sessions with Maruki. Politely asking, in the context of a Japanese high school, translated roughly to 'you'll goddamn do it or you'll be feeling the pressure of the ocean on your back until you do.'  
  
Wanting to avoid any extra reason for the school to make things harder for him, Akira had decided to take that first step. Ann and Ryuji had taken their sessions with Maruki, and they had both admitted that the experience hadn't been awful. Well, Ann had been more forthcoming with praise than Ryuji had been, but since his best friend hadn't been outright scornful Akira had decided to take it as a positive sign.  
  
Entering the nurses office, he quickly spied Maruki pouring some tea at a table in the center of the room. "Ah, Kurusu-kun was it?" he politely greeted. "Please, come in. I don't have any other appointments scheduled," he added.  
  
Akira nodded and slid the door closed behind him. He supposed it was some measure of privacy at Shujin. He quickly moved to one of the couches beside the table and got comfortable in the plush seating. Maruki leaned back in his own chair, folding his fingers over his stomach.  
  
"I'll admit, I really don't know how these things are supposed to go. Do I talk first, or... do you propose topics?" Akira asked.  
  
Smiling politely, the messy-haired doctor adjusted his spectacles. "This time is yours to use however you see fit. We could just sit here in silence and relax if you'd like."  
  
"I see." Akira reached across to one of the offered tea cups. "And anything I say in here is going to be confidential?"  
  
"Unless you say something that leads me to believe you would harm yourself, or someone else, yes."  
  
Akira scoffed, closing his eyes behind his glasses. "You're already of a mind that I'm some violent criminal, huh?" he asked.  
  
That was enough to make Maruki squirm, his expression quickly shifting into one of worry. "O-oh, no, not at all! I'd tell that to any student who asked me that kind of question, honestly!" He cleared his throat, and eventually managed to meet Akira's gaze. "Although, I will admit I already know about your record. I have to say, you really don't strike me as someone who would commit assault... As I understand, that information was leaked to the student body by Mister Kamoshida? That must have made your time here rather difficult."  
  
"Of course it has," Akira replied, taking a long sip of tea. "People look at me like I'm some kind of maniac. Even after Kamoshida got exposed as a scumbag, they still see me as worse than Satan. I try to say it doesn't get to me, but it does."  
  
A lot of the people who had judged Ann harshly had changed their tune, and he was at least happy for her. But Ryuji and Akira had been far less fortunate. Despite everything, the track team in particular still thought ill of Ryuji. And though Kamoshida had been outed, Akira couldn't bury his criminal record under the rug.  
  
"Life can be pretty unfair, huh?" Maruki asked  
  
That gave Akira pause as he set his tea back on the table, the tang lingering on his tongue. "Unfair doesn't even begin to describe it." Now that he thought about it, it was only a grand stroke of luck that had gotten him out of the Kamoshida situation, and relying on elements that had nothing to do with the 'real world.' If he hadn't gotten lucky in accessing a Persona, he would have died on his first day at Shujin. If Morgana hadn't taught him all about Palaces and stealing hearts, he and Ryuji would have been expelled before his first month at Shujin had passed.  
  
Starting this 'Phantom Thief' stuff was the first good thing to happen to Akira in a long time. Even if the world inside his heart, appropriately, remained a prison cell.  
  
"I know you probably think I had something to do with Kamoshida, but no. Don't get me wrong I hate the guy, and he got what he deserved, but all I wanna do is keep my head down and keep a low profile. That's all."  
  
Maruki nodded. "I can understand that. And after what you've been through, I really can't blame you if you distrust me. Teachers and school faculty are meant to be the kind of people students place their trust into, and Mister Kamoshida abused that trust in a truly horrible fashion. I imagine your heart is probably burdened with a lot of pain."  
  
"Guess that's one way of putting it."  
  
The older man took a prolonged sip of tea, only to nearly choke on a particularly hard swallow and spew back into the cup. He coughed a few times and set his cup back down, dabbing his mouth with a tissue. "Aha... sorry. I wanted to look cool and intellectual but that backfired on me."  
  
"No offense but you seem to be a little accident prone."  
  
"It's been said," Maruki remarked with a helpless laugh. "You know, Kurusu-kun, I feel one of the best pieces of advice I could give to someone in your position is to understand the importance of cognition."  
  
Akira quirked his right brow. "Cognition?" he repeated. Seemed like he had only started hearing that word after his first trip to the Metaverse.  
  
"The way in which we see reality around us. Plato once said 'reality is created by the mind, we can change our reality by changing our mind'. While there are some elements of our world that will always be objective, gravity, for instance. But there are some who would argue that certain elements of our world are subjective, elements that differ from person to person depending on their outlook, life experience, context... everything, really."  
  
"So... what are you getting at?" Akira asked, folding his fingers together.  
  
"Well, mainly that sometimes your outlook on life can change entirely from a change in cognition. That you need not necessarily be burdened with pain."  
  
The corners of Akira's mouth pulled into a thin line. It sounded nice, in some respects. But, well, he didn't entirely believe in it. And for as bad as things had been, would he have been able to summon Arsene without that hardened resolve welling up inside him? Moreover, while his life was far from glamorous, things weren't awful. Ryuji, Ann, Shizuka, Shiho, and Morgana. They had all made his life a little better. He had good friends that he could rely upon now. Some good things had come from all the terribleness.  
  
"Sometimes pain can be a good thing," Akira mused. "Makes us stronger, in some respects. Helps us grow. I'm not saying people should seek it out. But, rather than try and run from it, I think they should try and find some way to benefit or grow from it."  
  
Maruki blinked, seeming to be genuinely surprised by Akira's response. "That's a rather interesting perspective. And quite emotionally mature at that. I'm impressed."  
  
"Huh." Akira shrugged. "I dunno about that. I just figure if I wallowed in misery all day long, I'd go nuts. Although I guess your change in cognition angle holds some interesting weight. Certainly seems like Kamoshida had one."  
  
"Indeed. That story sounds quite incredible from how it was told to me. Though, I imagine the actual story wasn't quite as dramatic as it was recounted to me by a group of high school students. For instance, I don't think Mister Kamoshida would have dramatically ripped his shirt open and threatened to plunge a knife into his own chest on stage."  
  
"Yeah that's..." Despite himself, Akira was chuckling. "Yeah, that's a bit of an exaggeration," the raven haired boy admitted.  
  
"Say, Kurusu-kun, this may be a bit presumptuous of me... but would you perhaps be interested in coming to more sessions in the future?"  
  
Shrugging, Akira reached across the table to get the last of his tea. "I guess? If I find time, at least. Why?"  
  
"Well, I find your insights and perspective to be quite intriguing. I'm in the middle of a research paper, and I feel someone with your line of thinking could be interesting in helping me shape my work. In exchange, well, I can give teach you a few meditative techniques to help improve your mind and body. Oh, and snacks!"  
  
Akira closed his eyes. "You sure do like snacks. But sure, I can live with that arrangement."  
  
He felt something shift in the pit of his soul, a new bond that would strengthen his heart and broaden his Persona powers.  
  
 _Councillor Arcana... that's a new one._  
  
\------------  
  
 ** _5/15_**  
  
Shizuka lingered outside the nurse's office, peering at the kanji over the door for several long seconds. The others had all spoken decently well of Maruki, and it seemed he was more on the level than the man who had hired him. Still, she did feel a little on edge about the whole idea.  
  
Attending a counselling session, from her understanding of the world, was basically asking for an enemy Stand attack. But in the end Makoto, being Makoto, had managed to coax Shizuka into trying it out.  
  
What was the harm? At least, that was how Makoto saw things. And between her encouragement, and the remarks from her fellow Phantom Thieves, Shizuka had ultimately decided to relent.  
  
She slid the door open and peered inside, quickly catching sight of Maruki as he tossed a wrapper in the trash. "Ah, hey. You available?" Shizuka asked.  
  
"Of course! Although I don't have any tea brewed at the moment."  
  
Shizuka shrugged as she sauntered inside, her palms tucked into the pockets of her letterman. "It's fine, you don't gotta go so far on my behalf."  
  
"Well, I'll have a kettle available if you change your mind," he said, smiling kindly and venturing to the kettle at the far end of the office. "So, you're Shizuka Joestar? As I understand you didn't have any personal encounter with Mister Kamoshida," he remarked.  
  
Shizuka lazily dropped her weight onto one of the armchairs, sighing in relief. "Kamoshida was an arrogant shithead, but I think even he knew it would've been a bad move to try and pull his crap on a super rich girl." And if he had tried, Houdini would have left him as a castrato for the rest of his life.  
  
"I suppose that didn't do a whole lot to give you a good first impression of Shujin, huh?" Maruki asked, making his way over. Steam whistled from the spout.  
  
"Ha. What do you think? I chose Shujin because it was supposed to be a pretty renowned school, and I didn't want to go through the headache of enrolling in some fancy private school. Had enough of that crap back in New York." She'd much rather go a round with DIO than deal with private school politics again. "But you know how that went down. Turns out the gym teacher here was a fuckin' maniac and a deviant. Yeah, I wasn't victimized. But some people I've grown to like were. And it ain't good knowing your friends have gone through some rough shit."  
  
Maruki nodded, his expression sympathetic. "We are empathetic creatures at the end of the day. At least, in an ideal world we all would be. I hope things get better for your friends now that Kamoshida has been dealt with."  
  
It was an interesting perspective, Shizuka thought. Though the circumstances were far from ideal, it had led to them forming the Arditi. That, in itself, was a positive. And they had already helped plenty of people who couldn't help themselves. "You know what? They just might Doc," she mused.  
  
"Well, that aside, are there any other issues on your mind? You don't have to mention anything if you don't want to, of course. This is all entirely of your own volition."  
  
"Well my parents died not too long ago..." Shizuka admitted, glancing up at the ceiling. She fixed her shades, warding off the glare of the overhead lights. "That's one of the reasons why I came to Japan. Had to get away from the stress back in the States, all that crap about my inheritance and the family company."  
  
"Oh, I'm very sorry to hear that. Losing anyone can be tough, but losing your parents is a particularly harsh loss. How are you holding up?" Maruki leaned closer, seeming to be quite enraptured.  
  
"It is what it is. I know that's not exactly the most insightful thing, but... I've made peace with it, I guess. My folks were both pretty old when they adopted me. Even as a little kid, I guess I knew I was gonna be without them for most of my life. I miss them a lot, but... it was their time, I guess." That didn't make it much better, but that was how she chose to rationalize it all. But, if she had the chance, she would want to see them again. If only a brief while.  
  
She squinted, feeling moisture pricking the corners of her eyes. Still hurt to think about, even if the pain was lessening over time.  
  
"You know, I have heard of the Joestar family a few times. That's quite a legacy to get. How have you been handling that?"  
  
"Not great," Shizuka admitted, shrugging. "I mean, I am running away to Japan to avoid it for a few years."  
  
Maruki nodded, his expression remaining calm. "There's no shame in wanting some distance from your problems Joestar-san. But it's important to have a support network. Do you have any other family you can rely upon?" he asked.  
  
"I got friends here in Shujin, so that's cool. My older sister and big bro are also in Japan, but they're not particularly close to Tokyo. But, you know, they make time for me. I love 'em a lot."  
  
"That's good to hear. Say, the Joestar family has ties to the Speedwagon Foundation, right?"  
  
Maruki's words made Shizuka perked up, giving him a curious look behind her shades. "Uh, yeah. We've helped provide buildings for a few Speedwagon institutions." That was about as deep as public knowledge of their relationship went, of course. In reality, her father's company and the Speedwagon Foundation were basically joined at the hip.  
  
"Well, while I wasn't part of their staff I did collaborate with them in passing a few times over the years. They are one of the largest NGO's on the planet, so I guess it's natural for a specialist to pass their orbit from time to time. I just thought it was funny, given my history and your family."  
  
"Huh," Shizuka murmured. "Small world."  
  
\------------  
  
 ** _5/30_**  
  
"I seriously... seriously cannot fuckin' believe... that the school roped us into this crap..." Shizuka grimaced, raising a rusted bicycle frame from the flowing tide of Inokashira Park's lake. "And who the hell... would throw a bike away in a park?! I'd expect this crap in New York, but not here!"  
  
It was less that the bike was heavy, and more than it was just cumbersome and awkward to haul it from the water. It would have been nice to just use Houdini to lift it, but perhaps a sudden burst of strength from her Stand would stick out too much.  
  
Akira inched closer to the bank, grabbing the handlebars to help Shizuka with that final lift. He let out a few heavy breaths. It had been a long day for the both of them, and the shining light of a free lunch was just out of reach.  
  
Kobayakawa, as part of his ongoing crusade to salvage the shambled reputation of Shujin Academy, had seen fit to volunteer the first and second year students to a clean-up in the park. An ordeal that was proving exceptionally tiresome. Even in trying to fix Shujin's image, Kobayakawa would exploit his students before doing anything himself.  
  
"You got it?" Akira asked, dusting some grass from the legs of his red Shujin tracksuit.  
  
"Yeah, it's got one wheel left. I can roll it over to the rest of the trash by that."  
  
"Where do you suppose the other wheel is?"  
  
Shizuka shrugged. "Don't know, don't care, don't plan on finding out."  
  
"Fair point," Akira murmured. He turned around to see that the group that they had been assigned to had scattered to the wind, leaving the duo largely alone. "Of course."  
  
Shizuka perked up, only to furrow her brow in annoyance. "Aw come on! What a bunch of dickheads... they seriously bailed that fast?" she asked.  
  
"Guess I'm used to it by now. C'mon, let's get some food," he said, gesturing for Shizuka to follow his lead.  
  
Shizuka fell in step behind him, wheeling the bike along by the back tire. "Yeah? What if there's more trash to be picked up?"  
  
"Don't know, don't care, don't plan on finding out," Akira echoed.  
  
Soon enough they had gotten their soup, which was apparently meant to be suitable compensation for a day of manual labour. They had taken up a spot on one of the larger benches, watching as some of the other groups finished up cleaning in their areas. Shizuka and Akira weren't alone for long when a familiar redhead approached the group with a bowl of her own.  
  
"Oh, you two are..." Yoshizawa cocked her head. "Say, where did your group go?"  
  
"Yoshizawa?" Shizuka asked, peering up at the slender redhead "Looks like we got ditched. Those guys in our group were assholes."  
  
"You know her too?" Akira asked, his eyes widening.  
  
"Well... We bumped into each other during that Kamoshida crap. How do you know her?"  
  
"We bumped into each other in the past. Oh, and earlier today I helped drive off some creep who was hassling her by the train station," Akira explained.  
  
Yoshizawa cleared her throat. "Yes, I er, wanted to properly thank you senpai. That was a rather frightening encounter, and I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come to help me. Would you two mind if I joined you?" the redhead inquired, leaning forward.  
  
Shizuka and Akira scooched to opposite ends of the bench, giving Yoshizawa the opening to slip between them. As she did so, something fell from her pocket and tumbled toward Akira. A leather notebook with a name etched into the cover.  
  
"Kasumi Yoshizawa," he calmly read aloud. "Well, I suppose this belongs to you."  
  
"Oh, why thank you," she said, snickering and taking the notebook in her free hand.  
  
Shizuka cocked her head to the side, slowly adjusting her gold-rimmed sunglasses. "Kasumi huh? That's a pretty cool name."  
  
"Ehehe... Oh I wouldn't know much about that. But it is nice to be complimented, even if it's something like that," the redhead said, waving her right hand. "On that note, I wanted to thank you Shizuka-senpai. You gave me some advice about Kamoshida-san that proved to be quite accurate. About his... true nature. I'm glad you told me ahead of time. And, similarly, I wanted to apologize to Akira-senpai."  
  
"Huh?" Akira blinked a few times at her, seeming to be genuinely confused. "What for?"  
  
Kasumi fidgeted, swirling a chopsticks around in her soup bowl for several long seconds. "Well. If you recall, we bumped into each other while I was getting a tour of Shujin. Kamoshida-san was with us at the time. He said some truly terrible things about your past, and your nature as a 'delinquent.' I didn't speak up in your defence, or question the validity of those claims. After today, there's no way you could be that bad. And I'm sorry I didn't think better of you. I even called you a delinquent to your face, I just blurted the term out."  
  
Silence fell between the small group, before Shizuka snorted with laughter. "Holy shit Akira. I think that's the first time someone's questioned your evil reputation." Without being saved in the Metaverse first, at least.  
  
"Yeah, no kidding. First time for everything huh?" Akira pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, giving Kasumi a sideways look. "It's fine, really. I know you probably didn't mean it in a bad way, and I guess I can't blame you for thinking that. It was all everyone at Shujin could talk about at the time. You hear the one of me having a fully inked irezumi on my back? Actually, that rumour is kind of cool."  
  
There was a sudden yowl across the field, making Shizuka perk up. Even from their spot on the bench they could see Shiho and Ryuji struggling with an exceptionally large bag of refuse that seemed close to tipping over.  
  
Shizuka scoffed and set her bowl aside. "For crap's sake, those two..." Morgana snickered inside Akira's bag, a pair of golden eyes peering through a slit in the zipper. "Uh, feel free to keep talking. I'll make sure they don't re-pollute this damn park." She took off quickly, crossing the verdant green.  
  
Left with just the two of them (Morgana aside), Akira alternated between sipping soup and conversing. "So, Kasumi, I've heard a few rumours about you too. Talk is that you're an honour student. How'd you make the cut?" he asked.  
  
Kasumi nodded earnestly. "Oh, well, I don't like to brag about such things. But yes, I am. I'm a gymnast, and it seems Shujin has taken an interest in my potential."  
  
"Oh... That sounds pretty interesting. I think this girl might gave some useful knowledge on her side," Morgana remarked in a quiet voice.  
  
"Gymnastics..." Akira rolled the word on his tongue. His time in the Metaverse thus far had shown him how important it was to be nimble, and it was an area he could always improve in. Some of his dexterity came naturally in the other world, but the teachings of an expert could be exceptionally useful. "Think you could teach me a few tricks?"  
  
"H-huh? Well... I've never taught anyone before, Akira-senpai. Although..." The redhead trailed off, seeming to consider the idea. An epiphany struck her. "I think it might be good to teach you what I know, but could you do something for me in exchange? You seem pretty smart and level-headed, senpai. I've been having some trouble getting the results I want as of late, and having someone to talk to would really help me. If that's not an imposition?"  
  
Akira smiled warmly and offered her his right hand. "Deal's a deal. I'll help you, and you help me." And even if he didn't learn much from Kasumi, it was nice to meet someone from Shujin who didn't treat him like a leper.  
  
"Deal! Then let's do our best senpai!" Kasumi enthusiastically said, shaking his offered hand.  
  
 _Faith Arcana... I really need to buy a deck of tarot cards so I can study all these, cause some of them sound funky._


	3. Another Brick in the Wall (III)

**_6/2_**  
  
Shiho had been the most reluctant of the group to want to take up Maruki's offer. Understandably so, given how badly Shujin had treated her in the past. But ultimately, since she trusted the judgement of her fellow Phantom Thieves, she had decided to give the man a chance.  
  
It wasn't going too well, she noted, as the sound of the ticking clock was the only noise flowing through the nurses office. As it turned out, even around a trained specialist, she had trouble willing herself to talk about what had happened.  
  
Maruki was respectful, at least, and did not press her on the matter.  
  
He maintained a pleasant smile, and moved to break the silence. "From what I've, you seem to have a rather nice friend group. I don't spread word on what I've been told in these sessions, it's all strictly confidential, so this is mainly from what I've seen and heard around Shujin's campus. Are you getting along with them?"  
  
Shiho frowned, tenting her fingers above her skirt. "I guess that's a fair way to put it. I get along better with them than I did with the people on the volleyball team." She sighed and closed her eyes. "Sorry. Guess that probably sounds worse than I meant it to. It's not their fault that we all kept our distance from each other... Everyone just wanted to keep their head low, and hope they weren't the ones to catch Kamoshida's eye."  
  
Maruki nodded at her words, his smile quickly fading. "There's no shame in that. I really can't even imagine how hard that must have been for you. How are you feeling now? If you don't mind me asking that is."  
  
"Better, I guess," Shiho admitted. Being a part of Kamoshida's downfall, and getting to clobber his Shadow in the same way he had clobbered his own students, had at least been cathartic. "And it's like you said, I have good people backing me up. Ann, Ryuji, Akira, Shizuka..." she stopped herself before she could say 'Morgana.'  
  
Last thing she needed was to start raising questions on that front.  
  
"Sounds like things are improving for you, Suzui-san. I'm happy for you," Maruki politely said. "Some would say that it's important to keep moving forward when it comes to dealing with traumatic events."  
  
Shiho glanced up at him, a puzzled look on her face. "You don't agree with that assessment?"  
  
"Well... it's not to say I don't agree with it. It's more than I like to envision an alternative. A lot of people have hearts burdened by trauma, and are unfortunately expected to just deal with it. But... what if they didn't have to? What if they could expunge their traumas from their cognition entirely, like it never happened at all?"  
  
Shiho stared in silence for several seconds, her expression unreadable. "You're an odd one Doc," she said. She didn't mean it as an insult, and fortunately he didn't seem to take it as one.  
  
"It's been said," Maruki replied with a chuckle. "But, I do truly believe that. To me, an ideal world is one in which everyone is free to enjoy their own personal happiness, unburdened by past trauma."  
  
"So everyone gets to live their own mini-heaven in their daily life?" Shiho mused. "It does sound kind of nice. I know there are some things I'd like to forget. But, well, it's kind of unrealistic." At least, to a normal person. But Shiho did know that cognition could be changed. Mainly for wicked, evil people.  
  
Maruki chuckled. "Guess I'm an idealist. I believe anything's possible with the right amount of time and dedication," the older man reasoned.  
  
That was enough to make Shiho smile. It was a tiny shift in her expression, but genuine. "You know, I think I owe you an apology. I really struggled to give you a chance, mainly because of how little trust I have in Shujin. Honestly, I'm mainly still here for the sake of my friends. And out of spite." She wasn't about to lose, or give up. "My point is, you seem like a genuine guy. So... thanks for giving me this time."  
  
"Well, whenever you feel like talking, I'm always happy to lend an ear," Maruki politely said.  
  
\------------  
  
 ** _7/11_**  
  
"Oh, senpai! What a pleasant surprise." Kasumi's voice made Akira pause as he reached the entrance of Shibuya station, making him turn toward her. "Are you heading home now?"  
  
Akira nodded calmly. "That's right. Gotta catch a train to Yongen," he explained. She had yet to come to Leblanc, which seemed like a bit of a rite of passage, but she had come out to Yongen when they hit the batting cages together. A performance that seemed to tell Akira that Kasumi really wasn't good at baseball.  
  
"Well, I don't have practice today, and I was actually hoping to talk to you about something. Do you have time?" she inquired, cocking her head to the side.  
  
Akira glanced from side to side behind his glasses. Mr. A and his Stand users could, in theory, attack at any time. But they were a touch less likely to do so in a public space. He supposed that meant there was little risk of Kasumi getting hurt by spending time with him. "I've got time, sure," he assured her.  
  
"Ah, wonderful. Then perhaps we can find somewhere to sit down?"  
  
A third voice suddenly broke through the chatter, one that sent a shiver racing down Akira's spine. "Oh, Akira-kun and... Yoshizawa-san, yes?" Akechi's calm voice was unmistakable, but it worked wonders to put Akira on edge.  
  
After all, he knew that behind that polite demeanour, Akechi had a power of his own. Whether he was a Stand user, or a Persona user, was unknown to Akira. But whatever the case, he wasn't as harmless as he wanted to make himself out to be.  
  
"Oh my! It's been a while Akechi-san!" Kasumi enthusiastically said.  
  
"You two know each other? You seem like you'd travel in pretty different circles," Akira mused.  
  
"Oh, apologies, did I not mention this earlier? My father is the director for 'Good Morning Japan,' and Akechi has been a guest on the show a few times," she explained.  
  
Akechi gave a nod of confirmation. "Indeed. I'm no stranger to being bussed around to different TV stations. That's how he and I first met, after all."  
  
"Yeah. We bumped into each other during our social studies trip a few months back." That had been after Madarame, now that he thought about it. And that just felt like a lifetime ago.  
  
"Well Akechi and I became acquainted thanks to my father's job, and Kurusu-senpai has been offering me help and guidance for some time now. Gosh, to think we got to meet up like this!" Kasumi said, beaming happily at the perceived good fortune.  
  
Akira was less certain that it was just luck at play. Not when Akechi seemed so enigmatic. "Yeah, imagine that."  
  
"Ah, well, I do hope I'm not interrupting anything," Akechi remarked, maintaining his smile. The sight of it didn't fill Akira with confidence. It was a smile built for television; utterly fake. It never reached his eyes.  
  
"Oh no, it's quite alright, I was just sharing some good news with Senpai. I suppose it's not much of a secret, so there's no issue saying it here." Kasumi turned fully toward Akira. "You know that summer competition I mentioned to you before? I was chosen to be our club representative!" she jubilantly told him.  
  
Akira's expression shifted, adopting a fond smile of his own. "Happy to hear that. You earned it." From the lessons Kasumi had imparted onto him, he knew she had a good deal of talent. Even if her gymnastic pursuits hadn't been totally perfect of late. Still, this seemed to be a big upturn for her.  
  
"Indeed. I'll be sure to cheer you on as well Yoshizawa-san," Akechi said in his usual pleasant way. "And, since the three of us are together, perhaps we can go somewhere to celebrate your success?" It was a simple, friendly gesture on Akechi's end, and Akira supposed there was no harm in it. And at least he was unlikely to try anything in Kasumi's presence. After all, she was totally in the dark on anything supernatural.  
  
So, ultimately, Akira found himself being taken on a train ride through to a café in Kichijoji. He and Akechi had visited once before, on one of the occasions where he had decided to make time for the detective. It wasn't as good as Leblanc, but Akira supposed he was at least a little biased in that regard.  
  
He sat comfortably, skimming the edge of his spoon against the wobbling top of the jet black coffee jelly in his glass cup. Sojiro would call it sacrilege, but it was at least something Akira couldn't get on Leblanc's menu.  
  
Kasumi, in contrast, had a steaming cup of tea in front of her in direct defiance of the hot and sunny day bearing down on the veranda.  
  
"I have to prevent my body from getting too cold, since the meet's coming up," she explained, glancing across the table to her two male companions.  
  
"Gymnastics is a tough mistress," Akira remarked, lifting a spoonful of coffee jelly to his lips.  
  
"Yoshizawa-san is quite dedicated to her craft. It's very admirable, of course, but you shouldn't overdo it. Being too restrictive can be damaging in its own way," Akechi mused, lifting his coffee to his lips and slowly sipping.  
  
"You two seem to be on a similar wavelength. Although... Well you said that you met during the social studies trip, but it's still surprising to think you get along just from that chance encounter. How did Senpai catch your attention?" Kasumi inquired.  
  
The corners of Akechi's mouth tugged upward by a tiny degree. "Well, during that encounter I was being interviewed about the Phantom Thieves. And the hosts, in doing what they do best, decided to ask the audience for their views. And I found Kurusu's opinion to be a wonderful, insightful contrast to my own."  
  
Akira thought back to that day, recalling it in fine detail. At the time he had wanted to give the impression of being a cautious, aloof supporter of the Arditi. He couldn't appear too excited, but being too critical would make it look as if he was overcompensating. Even now that was the 'face' he wore in public when talking about the Phantom Thieves.  
  
"Ah. Now here's an interesting topic of conversation. I imagine your insights on the same topic could be insightful to hear. Tell me Yoshizawa-san, what do you think about the Arditi?" Akechi asked, taking another sip of his coffee.  
  
"The Phantom Thieves?" Kasumi asked, quirking her right eyebrow. She trailed off, soon looking deep in thought. "Well... I admit that the assistance of others in need is a truly great act. But I simply can't agree with their methods."  
  
"Huh." Akira kept his tone level, but inwardly he was surprised. It was an interesting perspective. "How do you mean?"  
  
Kasumi maintained a calm expression, seeming to hold no malevolence as she spoke of the Arditi. "In the long run, I feel the Arditi are going to be a major problem. Mainly because I believe that people should be willing and able to face problems on their own. It's not that those people can't get help, but ultimately the individual needs to solve their own problems to create a lasting change. And, well, the more people grow to rely on the Phantom Thieves to solve all their problems, the more complacent they're going to become. If a group of 'superheroes' are gonna solve your problems, why bother trying? I guess... that's my main concern."  
  
"You may have a point," Akira calmly said. He maintained a neutral expression, just in case Akechi was glancing his way.  
  
The young detective, however, was chuckling. "It's a fascinating point of view. And, most interesting, in that your perspective is somewhat opposed to Kurusu's."  
  
Suddenly Kasumi looked flustered, her cheeks as red as her hair as she spared Akira a stray glance. "O-oh?"  
  
"It's not that big a deal, really. She makes a fair argument," he replied, motioning to wave off her concerns.  
  
"Yes, well. Our mutual friend is of a mind that the Phantom Thieves are something of a necessity, dealing with criminals such as Kamoshida and Kaneshiro who had become totally invisible to conventional law enforcement. But the growing popularity of the 'Phan-site' and the requests answered on that forum give credence to Yoshizawa-san's claim. The Phantom Thieves seem to broaden their reach on a daily basis," Akechi mused.  
  
\------------  
  
 ** _10/3_**  
  
Though Akira had found himself incredibly busy, he still made time for his confidants. Even those who weren't directly tied to his Phantom Thief business. Things were in a particularly dire state at the moment. Though they had succeeded in saving Kunikazu Okumura from death, at least until a Stand user had put him in a coma, that had not been enough to keep trouble off their tail.  
  
People were still dropping dead, people who had their names pop up on the Phan-site. It had all started with Kobayakawa's death, and the general public were quick to point an accusing finger at the Arditi. All the good they had done, the victims they had saved and criminals they had exposed, how quick people were to forget about all that in the face of these mysterious murders.  
  
To say nothing for the cabal of Stand users hunting them from the shadows.  
  
And yet, even through all this, Akira couldn't overlook other people in need. If there was one weakness that Akira suffered from above all else, an exposed nerve that people could tug at, it was his unwillingness to avoid the troubles of others. It was that same nature that landed him with his criminal record in the first place, yet he couldn't shake that devotion. And right now it seemed Kasumi needed him.  
  
From the time they had spent training in gymnastics together, Akira had come to understand that Kasumi was exceptionally talented as a gymnast. But despite this she had apparently not been doing well in her gymnastic pursuits, failing to score particularly high in the various meets she had attended. It seemed to be putting her in quite a funk, and she had been particularly sad this morning. So much so that she had dropped her good luck charm, and Akira had contacted her to both return it to her, and find out why she had seemed so off earlier in the morning.  
  
Akira stepped out of Odaiba station, peering down at a text on his phone. A message from Shizuka, who also seemed eager to meet up with him. She didn't specify why in her message.  
  
"Huh," Morgana said, popping his head from the opening in Akira's bag. "What do you suppose Shizuka wants? Must be important if she's looking to meet up with you."  
  
"Well, I can make time for her later. I'll tell her to meet me back at Leblanc in a few hours time. I oughta be done helping Kasumi by then."  
  
"Boy, it sure must be hard being so popular. Seems like you never get a moment to yourself."  
  
Akira fired off his message to Shizuka and then quickly pocketed his phone. "I have a talking cat who lives in my bag and follows me around. Of course I never get a moment to myself."  
  
"You love it," said Morgana with a snicker.  
  
Odaiba was an area Akira barely visited, but he still knew where to find Kasumi. It had been some time since he had come around to Odaiba, the last occasion being a brief summer hangout session he had enjoyed with Ryuji and Yusuke. There had been some kind of festival going on, but it had gone as poorly as most other things Akira had attended. He had encountered Kasumi on that day, lingering outside the construction site of an unfinished stadium.  
  
The area hadn't changed much. If anything it was even more quiet, with little foot traffic in the area. Kasumi stood out like a sore thumb from afar, staring silently at the tall fencing around the construction site.  
  
"Oh, there she is," Morgana said, his fluffy ears perking up.  
  
"Yeah. Let's see what the issue is," Akira replied.  
  
\------------  
  
"I'm so useless," Kasumi murmured to herself, her gaze aimed at the signage affixed to the fences. "I do nothing but cause trouble Senpai, and even Dr. Maruki..."  
  
Why was it so hard for her? All those meets and competitions, and she had yet to reach the same heights she had in the past. Even her last meet, where she thought she had done good by reaching bronze, wasn't enough in the eyes of Shujin.  
  
"I'm supposed to be THE Kasumi Yoshizawa. And once again here I am, alone and miserable at the Odaiba Stadium. With Senpai coming to my rescue... Feels like nothing's changed since last time."  
  
Her phone pinged in her hands, making the redhead peer down toward the screen.  
  
'Beginning navigation.'  
  
\------------  
  
Akira felt the air shift in a familiar way, a sensation that instantly made his eyes widen. It was as if a wall of solid air slammed into him, sending him skidding back on his heels. He grimaced at the sensation, struggling to maintain his balance.  
  
Morgana yelped and jumped from Akira's bag, landing on his paws as a transformation overtook him. Within seconds he had gone from a simple black and white cat, to the short vaguely-feline figure Akira knew he was at heart.  
  
Akira, too, changed. His Shujin uniform had been replaced by a flowing black coat, dark trousers, heavy combat boots, and crimson gloves. His glasses had been replaced by a pointed white domino mask, affixed to his nose.  
  
"What the..." Morgana murmured, examining both of them. "We... we entered a Palace? We didn't even use the Nav!"  
  
"It certainly looks like we did," Akira murmured.  
  
"You don't suppose Yoshizawa brought us here, do you? She was the only other person nearby, but... why would she have the Nav?"  
  
"I got the Nav at complete random, so I guess there's precedent. More importantly, Kasumi's nowhere in sight. She must've ended up deeper in the Palace if her Nav triggered closer to it. Which would mean she's inside..."  
  
Akira trailed off, glancing off to his side at the Odaiba construction site. What had once contained little more than a partially finished skeleton of a structure now housed something truly monstrous and opulent in scale.  
  
A tremendous tower with a thick steel base, and a central glassy shaft that led up toward a massive sphere of glass. It almost looked as if the peak was housing a miniature sun, the golden light near-blinding to stare directly into. Great metal structured orbited the peak like the rings of Saturn, some laden with heavy spotlights like the outer edge of a TV set.  
  
Curiosity gripped him, and Akira lifted his phone to check the Nav. But as he scanned through the bookmark tab, he found that the name of the Palace owner had somehow been censored out entirely, replaced with a string of random characters. The sight made Akira knit his brow. Was such a thing possible?  
  
In that moment, he supposed the ruler of the Palace didn't matter. It was just bad fortune that dropped them in here, and it was more important to get Kasumi out than deal with the Palace itself. Tokyo was full of distorted people, he was sure there were plenty of Palaces he'd never know about.  
  
"Come on," Akira pocketed his phone and started jogging to the gate. "Can't waste any more time, we gotta get her out of here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These early chapters are mainly providing some important context for the third semester added in Royal. So in about a chapter or so we can really get into the additional Palace that Royal added.


	4. Another Brick in the Wall (IV)

Naoki Takeuchi stared silently at the illuminated sign of 'Narumi Pharmacy', idly tapping his palms over his denim-clad hips. A chilly autumnal breeze wafted through his short crop of auburn hair and disturbed the few white streaks in his locks. The winds were a cold reminder not to linger outside for longer than he needed to. So, steeling his resolve, he made his way inside.  
  
Fortunately the interior was mostly empty with one other customer, a sharply dressed man with dull eyes, passing him on the way in. That just left one of the girls behind the counter to her own devices while the other pharmacists tended to the remaining customers.  
  
He quickly approached, and the young woman's expression visibly brightened. "Nao-" she caught herself, remembering where she was, and cleared her throat. "Takeuchi-san, welcome. Here for a refill on your eyedrops?"  
  
Naoki grinned and reached into his leather jacket, fingers drifting over a partially wrinkled cigarette packet to grab at his wallet. "You know it Mika-chan."  
  
When he first met Mika Tsuda, a fortunate bit of happenstance with how close Narumi Pharmacy was to his apartment, Naoki thought it was Lady Luck smiling on him in the aftermath of his eye trouble.  
  
Mika quickly scurried into the back, into the strange nebula of shelves and pill bottles that pharmacists could navigate with ease, and returned soon after with a neat paper bag in her hands. "Another month, and I think that should have you all set."  
  
"In theory," Naoki replied, smiling sadly. He'd need to concoct some excuses to come visit from that point on. Getting close to Mika had been the highlight of these trips.  
  
Handing over payment, he could see Mika glancing his way. "How uh... how have you been holding up? You've... been keeping out of trouble, right?"  
  
The question made Naoki briefly frown. She didn't know his line of work, and that was certainly for the best, but he knew she had some suspicions. And if she believed he was tied to anything criminal, she wasn't entirely far off. But, well, he hadn't done any actual 'work' in that area for some time, waiting for his eye injury to heal in the meantime. He considered himself a freelancer, not directly employed to the nastier elements of Tokyo. He just did oddjobs for them from time to time, took the money as it was offered, and knew better than to start asking questions. And so long as Naoki did his work, then all was well between them. But, well, he was still taking a sabbatical of sorts from that life.  
  
"I'm fine, really," he replied, his right hand drifting up to scratch the stubble on his jaw. His other settled on the lip of his ornate silver belt buckle. "As if I'd get in trouble again, yeah?"  
  
Mika smiled gingerly at him. That smile made his pulse quicken. "I'll take your word for it, Takeuchi-san."  
  
Ask her out, for crap's sake. All the things you've done, and you can't work the nerve to ask a girl out? Get your head out of your ass! His inner-voice spurred him on, causing Naoki to draw in a sharp breath.  
  
"So, uh, Mika-chan, you..."  
  
Her cheeks lit up, and she leaned across the counter expectantly. "Y-yeah, Takeuchi-san?" she inquired, ignoring the stares from the rest of the staff behind the desk.  
  
His mouth went dry. He wanted to say what he felt, to express his innermost thoughts. But the words refused to form. "Uh... weather's getting colder. So... take good care of yourself yeah? I'll definitely be back around!"  
  
"O-oh, right. Well, see you soon Takeuchi-san! Please, stay out of trouble!" She seemed disappointed. It was a mutual feeling. But it seemed neither of them could speak their minds.  
  
Smiling, he turned and ventured into the chilly streets once more. Once outside he was quick to draw a cigarette from his pocket, cursing at himself under his breath all the while "Fuck... stupid son of a bitch..."  
  
Why did that woman make him weak?  
  
He reached a narrow alley and scanned around to make sure he was alone, the cotton filter of his cigarette resting between his thin lips. Sensing no one else in the area, the air around him began to shimmer as he reached into the depths of his being.  
  
"『Lord of the Game』."  
  
A large purple mass blossomed into existence on his right shoulder, with a body composed of segmented chitin plates layered atop a lime green body. It had a bell shaped head with a trio of glowing eyes. His stand bore two arms, with hands tipped with strange bulbous fingers, but no legs to speak of. From the waist down his Stand was a like a large wasp tail, distinct for the exceptionally sharp red hot stinger.  
  
The sharpened edge moved toward the tip of Naoki's cigarette, igniting it. He took a few long puffs, small coils of smoke hissing out of the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Oh well. Always next time..."  
  
\-------------  
  
 ** _10/3_**  
  
It was a straight shot from the outer gate to the main door of the tower, much to Akira's surprise. Morgana's ears twitched from side to side, continually scanning the area for any Shadows. His sensory abilities were nowhere near as powerful as Futaba's, but he could still sense Shadows in an immediate area far better than the rest of the Arditi could. And, to his shock, there was no security anywhere near the entrance.  
  
The innards of the tower were quite opulent. Sterling silver walls and gold railings, leading up to a few upper floors. Still no security. There weren't even any cognitions inside the tower, giving the whole structure an eerie ethereal feeling. It was so silent, unlike any Palace they had ventured into before. Even Futaba's Palace had Shadows in the distance, and an eerie ambience inside that hinted at life permeating the pyramid.  
  
The only thing Akira saw, to his growing confusion, were small flocks of white doves roosting on some of the railings.  
  
"This is eerie," Morgana murmured, the fur on his ears standing erect. "What kind of Palace is this?"  
  
"Doesn't matter. We're not here for any sort of treasure, or to change a target's heart. We're here for Kasumi, that's all," he stated. "Can you sense her?" If there were no Shadows thus far, he had to hope she hadn't stumbled upon any on her own.  
  
Akira stopped, briefly, as they reached the crest of a small staircase. His attention lingered on something that stood out against the smooth metal walls: A poster depicting a small crowd of happy people. Something about it was unsettling.  
  
"Ah!" Morgana's gasp made Akira turn swiftly, while the short feline pointed to a heavily sealed set of double doors. "There's a human presence beyond there! But... trying to brute force that opening will likely bring a lot of attention our way!"  
  
"Yeah. I know how Palaces work Morgana." His gaze darted around their surroundings, until he spotted a few suspended structures and outcropping wires that they could scale to reach the top of the wall. "Come on, this way," he hastily said. He darted past a few more walls that had been erected at the entryway. They too bore posters and slogans that seemed uncomfortably familiar, and others still were plastered with pie charts and graphs that he couldn't waste time to stop and analyse.  
  
It was nonsense, Akira told himself. It was the Palace of a stranger, that they had entered through some kind of accident. Studying it in great detail would be a waste of time and energy.  
  
He refocused back on the task and hand and set about jumping up the various outcroppings, steadily climbing higher with Morgana in tow. "You know, usually it's Sting dragging our acquaintances into the Metaverse. Looks like we might be to blame this time," Morgana mused.  
  
"You just might be right." What was the alternative? Kasumi randomly getting the Nav on her phone, and being dragged into the Metaverse? Then again, it wasn't like Akira could discount any possibility in this line of work.  
  
"Who's there?!"  
  
Kasumi's voice called from ahead, her tone lined with panic. Akira set his jaw and continued upward, feeling a burning exertion in his legs as he reached the edge of the wall. Affixed to the ceiling he could see an utterly tremendous CCTV camera, the size of a train car, following their movements. Ignore it, he told himself. It wasn't important.  
  
He and Morgana pressed across a flowing coil of golden wire that draped over the edge of the wall, forming a slope that the two thieves could swiftly slide down to the auditorium below. By the halfway point Akira got a good look at Kasumi's familiar ruby hair, and just as quickly noticed the figure standing just across from his friend. Another red haired girl, her locks cascading down past her shoulders like Futaba's did. And, much like Futaba, she wore a thick pair of glasses on the bridge of her nose. The new girl was dressed in a glittery blue gymnast leotard.  
  
"Mona, is that a Shadow or a cognition in the Palace?"  
  
"Uh... I'm not sure... it's not attacking Yoshizawa though, so that's a plus." Whatever the new girl was, she clearly put Kasumi on edge with her mere presence.  
  
"Why... how are you here?" Kasumi breathlessly asked.  
  
The bespectacled girl cast her eyes to the ground. "I... it's my fault..."  
  
"W-what?" Kasumi murmured.  
  
"C'mon!" Morgana said, speeding ahead of Akira. The feline's cutlass materialised in his hand in a flourish of blue fire, and Akira's dagger did the same.  
  
"You must..." the bespectacled redhead, her face full of sorrow, refused to meet Kasumi's gaze. "Kasumi..."  
  
"Stop! Stop it!" Kasumi screamed, looking far more upset than Akira had ever seen before. The worst he had ever seen from her was a downbeat sadness, but here and now she seemed genuinely horrified. Suddenly she gasped, doubling over on the spot. She felt to her knees, clutching her head as Akira and Morgana skidded to a stop behind her.  
  
Suddenly the ground rippled behind the other redhead, heralding a spindly Shadow that burst from the floor in a hail of goo. One scythe-like hand swung out, slashing her across the back, sending the other girl tumbling to the floor. Even there, lying on the ground with her form flickering in and out of existence, she weakly reached out to Kasumi.  
  
"You must..." Then she vanished without another word, rapidly dissolving into black smoke.  
  
The spindly shadow, its face a mask with a black and white spiral, glowered down at Kasumi. "Heresy. You dare to spurn our lord's mercy..." Suddenly the creature rumbled, its limbs twisting and distorting, as it rapidly transformed. In the span of a few seconds it had morphed into bat-winged yellow creature, a face with a leering smile etched onto its chest to compensate for the head it lacked.  
  
Akira grimaced at the sight, watching as the Shadow lifted its hands. The writhing worm-like fingers on its armoured hands hissed with choking smoke.  
  
"Back up," Akira warned, aiming his dagger at the winged figure.  
  
"S-senpai?" Kasumi said, blinking up at him.  
  
He supposed his voice was a dead giveaway, and his hair was another for anyone who knew what he looked like beneath the mask. "Yeah, it's me. Don't worry, we're gonna get you out of here."  
  
Despite his threats, the looming Shadow was focused entirely on Kasumi. "Accept yourself. Our lord laments the foolishness birthed from your pain." And, as the creature spoke, spectral voices began to echo through the previously tranquil hall around them. They were murmurings that Akira had heard throughout Shujin.  
  
Just as Akira was discriminated for his past as a 'delinquent', the pendulum swung the other way to condemn students who excelled 'too much' in the eyes of the average student. And those voices that now echoed around them scoffed at Kasumi's status as an honour student, and the privileges that came with that status, and all the male attention she gathered without any effort. Envy seemed to follow her.  
  
And then there was the derision from the Shujin staff who felt she wasn't measuring up to the task as an honour student.  
  
 _"I understand how you feel but, well... Third place doesn't really cut it."_  
  
"These voices," Morgana murmured, glancing around the area. Akira kept his attention locked on the floating Shadow.  
  
Kasumi glanced at the floor, furrowing her brow in annoyance. "I've had enough of this... You're telling me I'm not cutting it?! As if I don't know that better than anyone! Still..."  
  
Akira stared down at her in surprise, and felt the air around her suddenly grow thick with a familiar pressure. Though he lacked the sensory abilities of Futaba and Morgana, he could still sense the power rippling off of Kasumi.  
  
"I don't care what anyone says about me! I will NOT tolerate anyone speaking ill of our dream!" Kasumi slowly rose to her feet, gritting her teeth. "Filling my life with this pressure... demanding the results you want! And now you're all branding me a failure? Let me remind you who you're talking to..." A shockwave suddenly erupted from the redhead, a wave of air pressure that pushed the Shadow back and even forced Akira and Morgana to shield their eyes. "I am... Kasumi Yoshizawa!"  
  
The air around her continued to pulse, as Kasumi gripped the sides of her head. All while a voice seemed to circulate through the air around her.  
  
 _So adamant... Rather than accept a life in cinders, you'd strive toward splendor. You know the risk... Well, if those really are the shoes you've chosen... Then we'll dance to the end._  
  
A flash of blue fire arced across Kasumi's eyes, forming into a v-shaped black mask that covered everything from her nose to the tip of her forehead. Kasumi reached up, fingertips brushing the silver lines that rimmed her eyes. She tore the mask from her face with a violent eruption of blue flame, seeming to shake the entire structure from the sheer force of her potential being released.  
  
"H-Holy crap!" Morgana gasped, being launched off his feet until Akira caught him by one paw. The flames coiled around Kasumi, enveloping her entirely until only a slender silhouette was visible through the haze. The blaze rapidly parted, revealing Kasumi's inner rebel.  
  
She wore a flowing dark coat, similar to Akira's, save for the ruffled sleeves and the silver rose on her hip. Dark platform boots reached beyond her knees, and crimson gloves flashed into existence over her hands. A silver sword winked into existence, sheathed at her hip.  
  
"And that must be..." Morgana glanced to the spectral figure that floated above Kasumi. "Her Persona!"  
  
The figure in question was distinctly feminine, with ebon skin and frosted blue armour adorning her body. A white cloak fluttered behind her shoulders, and the radiant light overhead shimmered against the gold locks of her hair.  
  
 _"I am thou, thou art I. Accept this contract... the spell cast upon you,"_ the Persona purred.  
  
"Yes... I'm going all in, Cendrillon!" Kasumi exclaimed, swiftly drawing her silver sword.  
  
By that point the Shadow recovered, quickly flying back toward the three Persona users. Akira and Morgana flanked around to Kasumi's sides, the pressure of her intense power slowly dying down.  
  
"Can't say this is how I saw today going. But since we're here, we'll help you out of this situation," Akira said, flashing Kasumi a half-smile.  
  
"Right! We'll show you how it's done!" Morgana chimed.  
  
"Thank you! Please do!"  
  
The Shadow let out a hissing snarl and hurled its hands outward, unleashing a powerful burst of flame that sent the three Persona-users scattering. More plumes of fire coiled around its slithering fingers, with the strange Shadow focusing its attention on Kasumi in particular.  
  
"That Shadow, it's pretty strong!" Morgana murmured. His own Persona, Zorro, flashed up above him and swung his rapier in a wide arc that heralded a powerful gale of wind. It slammed into the Shadow's back, but didn't even make the yellow creature stir. "A-and... and immune to wind too!"  
  
The Shadow hurled another fireball toward Kasumi, spurring Akira into action. Barong flew ahead of the dark-haired young man, an armoured white tiger with flowing white fur. The great mass blocked the incoming fireball, but Akira had to grunt from the shocking jolt of pain that ran through his body.  
  
"Kasumi! You gotta touch the mask if you wanna fully tap into your Persona!" he exclaimed.  
  
Kasumi landed with an elegant twirl, her right hand touching to her mask. "Yes, Senpai!" Cendrillon flashed above her, extending one ebony hand and unleashing a golden lance of light that raced toward their attacker. It hit with a blinding flash, the Shadow screaming in agony as a portion of its arm swiftly melted into blackened sludge.  
  
"Bless attacks, like Nemesis. Interesting," Akira murmured.  
  
A burst of fire erupted around the Shadow, a shockwave of heat that flung both Kasumi and Akira backward. Kasumi grunted, landing with surprising grace. Even so she was left panting for breath, winded from the force of the blast.  
  
"A lot of raw power, but probably not able to take much damage. A glass cannon," Akira murmured, rising to his feet and tapping his mask with his right hand. He swapped Barong for Arahabaki, a floating green armoured statue with luminous yellow eyes.  
  
In that moment Morgana flanked behind the winged Shadow and held his slingshot aloft, rapidly firing a volley of ball bearings into the Shadow's back. Each one hit with enough force to punch through solid steel, and so struck the Shadow hard enough to bruise its back. It hissed, thrashing around and then swinging its undamaged arm toward Morgana.  
  
Arahabaki intercepted it, the blow striking Akira's Persona in the chest. Yet, suddenly, Arahabaki's armour lit up and the Shadow's arm was flung backward, bursts of black blood erupting from a newly damaged arm. All that physical force had been rebounded back at the Shadow like a mule's kick.  
  
Cendrillon dropped down from above like a bullet, slamming her heel into the top of their foe's skull with a powerful shockwave of force. The beast staggered back, stunned by the sheer force of the blow.  
  
Grinning, Akira swapped his Persona again with a flash of blue fire. Arahabaki vanished, replaced with a winged angel in crimson armour, toting a spear and shield. "Power! Crush him!"  
  
The angel held his spear aloft, the tip glowing with a blinding gold intensity, as he unleashed a burst of blessed light that blasted the Shadow into nothingness. In the aftermath, Akira breathed a happy sigh and relaxed. "Mona, you sense any other Shadows near here?"  
  
Morgana pocketed his slingshot and scanned their surroundings. "N-no... But we should probably bail. An awakening can be pretty rough for a rookie," he said, gesturing to Kasumi.  
  
The redhead had slumped to one knee, letting out heavy breaths. She dabbed the sweat from her brow, and forced herself upright with all the effort she could muster. "I refuse to be weak!" she breathlessly said.  
  
"Are you okay Yoshizawa?" Morgana asked, hurrying toward the redhead. Akira followed suit, stopping at her other side.  
  
"Yes, I... I believe so, just somewhat winded. Er... if you don't mind me asking, what are you exactly?"  
  
"Let's not open that can of worms just yet," Akira said, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"I... see. And why are we dressed like this exactly?"  
  
Akira laughed and glanced aside. "Another can of worms. But for now, let's just say that costume is reflective of your inner rebel." Her inner rebel looked a lot like his own, Akira noted. "C'mon, let's get a move on. Mona, help us clear that wall."  
  
Escaping was a relatively quick matter. Scaling the wall with a spiral updraft from Morgana left them with a straight shot back the way they came, still devoid of Shadows. And once they returned to reality, Akira took a moment to catch his breath.  
  
"We're... back in Odaiba? And my clothes...." Kasumi murmured, examining her uniform.  
  
"We just returned to where we originally entered the Metaverse from. This is reality, and that.... shiny place we were just in was a different dimension," Morgana chimed. Now a normal-looking cat, he had to crane his neck further to meet Kasumi's gaze.  
  
"I... I need to know more. Please, after everything that just happened, I think I'm owed more information," Kasumi hastily said. For now it seemed she was willing to overlook the fact that a cat was talking to her.  
  
"It's a long story... but... You're right, you deserve to know," Akira said, glancing toward the redhead. He double checked their surroundings in silence, making sure there was nobody else nearby. Fortunately this part of Odaiba saw little foot traffic.  
  
And so he and Morgana went through their tale from the beginning. The incident with Kamoshida, their adventures into Mementos, dealing with a variety of Palaces throughout Tokyo. There were some details he omitted, such as the Velvet Room and Mr. A, but what he said was enough to give Kasumi a good understanding of what was going on.  
  
By the time he finished, the gymnast looked quite stunned. "I wouldn't have believed something so insane if I hadn't seen it for myself. But wow! Senpai, you and Mr. Kitty are really good at explaining things!"  
  
Morgana's ears went flat against the sides of his head. "I can't be mad at Yoshizawa, but that's still demeaning. Still shouldn't this be bothering you?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, right, a cat's talking to me!" It was perhaps the least strange thing to happen to Kasumi today, in fairness.  
  
"I'm NOT a cat. I am Morgana!"  
  
Akira pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, grumbling. "You're still spitting out that old line?" he asked in annoyance.  
  
"Oh, apologies. Well you seem to know more about this than I do, so maybe I should call you Morgana-senpai?"  
  
Akira abruptly reached into his coat pocket and lifted Kasumi's shrine charm into view. "We're glad you're okay Kasumi, really. Not sure how we ended up in this situation in the first place, but... well that doesn't matter right now. Here, this is yours." He slid the charm into view.  
  
"O-oh, thank you so much Senpai!" she said, graciously lifting the charm from his hands. "I guess this thing went on quite a journey to get back to me!" She paused, glancing between the charm and Akira. "So... you two are part of the Phantom Thieves?"  
  
"It's as I said, yeah," Akira said. He was sure he could trust Kasumi with that knowledge. "I should clarify that I'm the leader."  
  
Kasumi's cheeks lit up, turning almost as red as her hair. "Then... when we were at the cafe with Akechi-san... I basically told the leader of the Phantom Thieves that I don't believe in what he's doing. S-sorry, Senpai."  
  
The corners of Akira's mouth flicked up into a smile. "It's okay Kasumi, really. If anything, I admire you being so open with your point of view. That said... I don't suppose I could convince you to join us?" he offered. Not that they were short on manpower, but Kasumi did have a lot of potential.  
  
"I'm sorry. My opinion on the Phantom Thieves. W-well, that is to say, I appreciate you Senpai, and know you have good intentions. But I still don't believe that changing hearts will be a good thing for people in the long run."  
  
"O-oh. Well that's unfortunate. I mean, the raw power stemming from your Persona was crazy!" Morgana exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I won't try and twist your arm. You being okay is more than enough," Akira assured her. "Though... the offer to join is always gonna be there Kasumi."  
  
\-------------  
  
 ** _12/31_**  
  
"Christ... what a fuckin' year," Shizuka murmured. It had been a few days since their climactic battle with Yaldabaoth, a war that had nearly consumed the entire planet and put everyone she cared for at great risk. It had been Akira who saved the day in the end, as he often tended to do, but her muscles still ached from some of the earlier exertion.  
  
"Certainly the most eventful year of my life," Makoto added, letting out a wry chuckle and rubbing under her chin. She settled into Shizuka's sofa, watching as her girlfriend eased back from the large wall mounted TV. She had spent some time fiddling with the settings, ensuring the brightness and contrast were pitch perfect for a late night movie screening. "In truth, I think the stress might have shaved a few years off my life."  
  
Shizuka snickered and sank beside the brunette. "You gotta get used to the craziness Prez. You're with a Joestar, wild and dangerous stuff is drawn to us like magnetism."  
  
"You know that's not a glowing recommendation for dating you. But I guess I'm in too deep to turn back now," she teased.  
  
Scoffing, Shizuka nestled into Makoto's side and lifted the TV remote into her hands. Simmons had been kind enough to give the two some privacy, leaving them alone in the darkened living room of Shizuka's apartment.  
  
"You'll be graduatin' soon. So, you know, we might as well enjoy moments like these before studying takes up all your time," Shizuka said.  
  
"Uh, you'll be studying too. Don't think you can slack off at Shujin, or your entrance exams, just because I won't be there to watch over your shoulder."  
  
"I can turn invisible, your threats are empty!"  
  
Smiling. Makoto lazily gave Shizuka a pat on the back while her eyes watched the Netflix menu fly by on the screen. "I've watched some of this series in preparation for tonight. The premise of a teacher going through so much for medical treatment... you know that's a very damning indictment of the American healthcare system," Makoto remarked.  
  
"We know," Shizuka replied, exasperated. "Still... I've been excited for this movie, and they finally got the Japanese subtitles on. So, shall we?"  
  
"Yes, let's."  
  
Shizuka settled in, getting comfortable as the movie started playing. It was, in a sense, a good way to ring in the New Year. In warmth and comfort, in stark defiance of all the crap the previous year had inflicted on them. Still, as Shizuka sat there, she let her mind drift back to all those she had lost recently. Her parents, Lifeson, Satoshi... Even some of her enemies, she couldn't help but pity them.  
  
They had come through the wringer, and not unscathed.  
  
The movie continued to play.  
  
 _'Where would you go? If you were me?'  
  
'Doesn't matter, I'm not you.'  
  
'Seriously, c'mon. Like if you were my age... just play along. Make some conversation.'  
  
'... Alaska.'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Yeah, if I were your age and starting fresh... Alaska. The last frontier. Up there, you can be anything you want.'  
  
'Alaska... start over. Start fresh.'  
  
'One could.'  
  
'... Put things right.'  
  
'No... Sorry kid, that's the one thing you can never do.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that 'El Camino' came out after the date Vanishing Act is set in, but I figured it was thematically fitting enough for this. Just consider it one of those 'lawyer friendly' movies that exist in the Persona universe.


	5. Sudden Impact (I)

**_1/1_**  
  
Shizuka Joestar awoke with a groan, reflexively cocooning herself in her duvet as a crack of light broke into her room from a slowly opening door. "Young miss," Simmons called in his usual polite tone. "You said you wanted me to wake you early today."  
  
"I did?" Shizuka asked, her voice muffled under the covers.  
  
"Indeed. You said you had a busy schedule, and it is a rather important day. Breakfast is almost ready, so please don't leave your parents waiting."  
  
He closed the door, and Shizuka bolted upright from under the covers. "Wha-? What do you mean my..." she furrowed her brow, glaring at her darkened door. She must've misheard. But what was so special about today? She reached across to her dresser drawer and snatched up her phone, bringing up the familiar lock screen of a smiling Makoto trying to swat the camera away.  
  
However, the date immediately gave her pause. "New Year's? But... that was a few days ago..." Was it? She reached up, rubbing at her forehead. She recalled date night with Makoto, then they started off January with a few peaceful days and... The back of her head buzzed in annoyance.  
  
Deciding not to dwell on it for now, on the assumption that her phone was just acting up, she moved out from under the covers. Her oversized Wham! T-shirt was good enough for now, at least until she hit the shower, though she was quick to throw on some track pants for extra coverage. It was still quite cold, after all.  
  
Pocketing her phone, she made her way along and pushed from her room to the modest hall outside, and from there it was a short walk to the kitchen. Already, however, she could faintly hear people chatter. People with familiar voices. The hair on the back of Shizuka's neck stood erect.  
  
She rounded the corner to see her elderly parents happily chatting, as Simmons laid out an expansive breakfast plate by plate. Her mother glanced up, smiling and adjusting her glasses. "Well look who's finally up! Goodness, Sleeping Beauty. I know you're off school for now, but you can't sleep the whole day away!"  
  
"Mm... your mother's right you know. Then again I slept in all the time at your age, and I turned out pretty great!" her father said, chuckling and stroking his grey beard.  
  
Shizuka stared in silence for some seconds. Joseph Joestar and Suzi Q. Joestar, in the flesh. A tiny smile broke out across her face as she sauntered to the table. "Sheesh... you had kind of an unfair advantage you know. When you have Hamon, it's easy to perk up in the morning," she remarked, planting herself in one of the available dining chairs.  
  
Joseph smirked and suddenly flung a glass of orange juice toward her, a humming coil of lightning briefly dancing along the rippling surface of the liquid. Shizuka caught it on a reflex, the glass held upside down. Yet, to her shock, the liquid did not fall from the container. The familiar chime of Hamon energy was rippling through her fingertips, suspending the liquid inside the glass.  
  
She stared for a few seconds, gripped in stunned silence, and then quickly set the glass in place on the table, not spilling a drop. At last she exhaled the last of the breath she had been burning through.  
  
"I wouldn't sell yourself short! Sure, it's been a while since you trained, but you're still a natural just like your old man, Shizuka!" Joseph said, grinning and fixing his glasses.  
  
"Joseph! You know I hate it when you do that!" Suzi said, exasperated.  
  
Shizuka was left staring at the glass for some time, and only snapped to attention when Simmons set a large stack of pancakes before her. "Yeah, well, it's been a heck of a year. Guess my mind is just slipping." She lifted the chocolate sauce bottle into her hands and squirted a rather worrisome dose of sauce onto the steaming pancakes.  
  
"Ahh, you're too young for that," Joseph teasingly said, reaching over to pinch her cheek. It was only when she yelped that the old man realised he was using his artificial hand, and he promptly pulled back. "Whoops! Speaking of mind's slipping... keep forgetting I have this thing. But it's so useful that I can't do without it. Guess you could say it's pretty handy!"  
  
Shizuka smiled despite herself, slowly rubbing her cheek. The sensation was entirely real. And it was the kind of mistake only her dad would make, as he had done so many times in her life.  
  
She got down to eating, hoping to clear her head, and she was able to tear through Simmons' cooking like a bat out of hell. "Oh, you'll be heading out with your friends later on yes? It's good to ring in the New Year... And in Japan, going to the temple is a very major tradition! Although, I might just go down to Kanda and light a candle at the church there. Oh, do you need help doing your yukata? I've been reading up on the proper method," Suzi said, smiling across at Shizuka.  
  
"Oh uh... that'd be nice, actually. It's difficult to do solo." Her smile broadened a bit as she ate. Her Mom helping her with something so important... It made her heart tingle. The pain in the back of her head still lingered.  
  
"Ah, and maybe Makoto-chan will visit us again? She's such a lovely young woman! And my Japanese is always getting better!" Suzi said.  
  
"Oh, Shizuka's girlfriend? That girl's smart as a whip... And such a good influence for you Shizuka. You do brighten up whenever she's around," Joseph mused as he took a long sip of coffee.  
  
His words earned a frustrated blush from Shizuka. "Don't... don't go blabbing about that stuff Dad, it's embarrassing!" She redoubled her speed, hoping to hide her embarrassment through eating.  
  
Joseph snickered, clearly pleased with himself. "Oh yeah... Holy might be coming up in the next couple of days. She said she wanted to enjoy part of the new year with her baby sister. I think she'll be stopping in Morioh first so she can dote on Josuke... she really does love being an older sister, even if she only really became one in her adult years."  
  
"That's how our Holy is. It has been a while, now that I think about it. Goodness, we have other messages to send out too... I suppose Jotaro and his friends are still hard at work somewhere. Oh and Jolyne... goodness knows where she is right now!" Suzi remarked, chuckling and sipping a flute of orange juice.  
  
"And Caesar too! Ha, that old codger. I'll need to try and tear him away from that vineyard long enough to answer a call!"  
  
Shizuka's knife squealed across the plate, making her parents jump. Shizuka stared up at the two, clearing her throat. "S-sorry about that. Knife slipped."  
  
Caesar Zeppeli had been dead for decades. And her parents, well... they were supposed to be ancient. Yet they carried themselves with vitality. A kind of grace and strength that even a Hamon user shouldn't have had at that age.  
  
"A-anyway, uh... I better go wash up! Busy day ahead... Thanks Simmons!" She smiled, nodded to her parents, and moved from the table with some grace and speed. It was only when she rounded the corner and went out of sight that she allowed the mask to slip.  
  
Shizuka clutched her chest, feeling her heart beat like thunder beneath her touch. Her eyes were wide with panic, and that noise in her ears was like a stampede. She could feel tears pricking the corners of her eyes, confusion churning inside her like a storm, while her breath heaved in and out.  
  
"What the fuck... is going on..."  
  
\------------  
  
Akira knew that something was wrong right about the time he awoke to find he had two flesh and blood hands again. He sat upright on his bed in Leblanc's attic, staring at both of them for several long seconds. He flexed the fingers on his left hand several times, and occasionally tapped his fingertips just to confirm that it was all flesh and blood.  
  
The prosthetic was a masterpiece of technology, and could convey sensations through the pins that connected to his nerves. But it wasn't as defined as what he could feel through his actual flesh and blood hand.  
  
"What the hell..." Akira muttered. "Hey, Morgana, do you..." he trailed off as he glanced to the couch he kept by the TV. The cat-turned-catboy was nowhere in sight. "Probably having breakfast already."  
  
Now that he had opposable thumbs and an upright homo sapien spine, Morgana had quickly grown accustomed to helping himself in Leblanc's kitchen rather than waiting for Akira or Sojiro to do anything for him. When Akira strained his ear he could indeed hear chatter from downstairs, so clearly something was going on in the café.  
  
He was quick to dress, donning a dark sweater and matching trousers that could better ward off the cold outside. And once properly clothed he checked his phone. "New Year's Day... that's not right..." he mumbled under his breath. First his hand, and now this. And to top it all off, there was this buzzing in the back of his head. Like a fire alarm ringing throughout the universe.  
  
Something was up. An enemy Stand user? He'd get answers soon. But if he was under attack, it would be best to play along until the person manipulating him played their hand and revealed themselves.  
  
A distinct coffee scent hit Akira's nose as he rounded the steps and entered Leblanc proper. Sojiro, as ever, was tending to business behind the counter. But there was no Morgana in sight. The only other person in the cafe was a dark-haired figure, silently reading a newspaper in one of the booths.  
  
"Oh hey, you're up," Sojiro said, slowly filling a large cup with steaming black coffee. "Hope you didn't forget your plans for the day."  
  
"Of course I didn't," Akira replied. He had. As far as he knew, New Year's had been a few days ago. Yet now here he was again, reliving that day with everything just slightly off. Whatever his plans were supposed to be, he hadn't the foggiest idea.  
  
"Well I should certainly hope not. Futaba wouldn't ever let you live it down!" the voice behind the newspaper was definitely feminine. The paper lowered, revealing a bespectacled and attractive face that made Akira freeze in place.  
  
There was no denying who he was looking at. He had seen her face all throughout Futaba's Palace. "Wakaba Isshiki," he murmured.  
  
"My, still so formal... You know we've known each other for almost a year now," Wakaba said, chuckling elegantly. "Still... manners are important."  
  
"Oh, uh... right, sorry," Akira said, laughing awkwardly and scratching the back of his head. Two organic hands, time rewinding to January 1st, and now Futaba's mother was sitting in Leblanc as if she had always been there. This day was just getting stranger and stranger. "Well, I guess I'm still a little groggy this morning. Sorry."  
  
"Well you'd best perk up soon. After all if you're taking Futaba to the shrine, you'll need to be on your toes!" Sojiro grumbled, earning a small titter from Wakaba. "Oh relax will you? Futaba likes him, and he's a very responsible young man. There's nobody I'd trust more with her," said Wakaba.  
  
Sojiro sighed and set a steaming cup out for Akira. "I know I know. And I trust him, but still. Someone dating Futaba has me on edge."  
  
Akira's cheeks flushed in a rare display of embarrassment, in spite of the strange situation he was going through. He had to change the subject, and fast. "Say, uh, where's Morgana?" he asked, quickly clearing her throat.  
  
"Your little friend? Boy, you sure are tired," Sojiro remarked, letting out a small scoff. "He's been boarding at that Takamaki girl's place for a little while now."  
  
"Ah, my mistake. How could I forget?" Behind his easy smile, Akira's mind was racing a mile a minute. Something incredibly strange was going on, and there had to be something else behind it. But if that was the case, he couldn't afford to let his knowledge become known if the force behind it was watching him.  
  
Maintaining a calm exterior, Akira pulled up a stool at the counter and slowly sipped the coffee Sojiro offered him. Somehow the taste was just a touch better than normal.  
  
"I wouldn't worry too much about Mona-chan. You'll likely see him when you head out to the shrine," Wakaba said, smiling kindly at Akira.  
  
"Yeah, no doubt," Akira said, forcing a smile.  
  
The bell above the door chimed, heralding the arrival of another figure. It took Akira a heartbeat longer to recognise her, for he had never seen Futaba in a yukata before. The young woman strode inside confidently, wearing a yellow yukata with myriad flowers designed on the material. Her dyed orange hair was done up in an elegant bun.  
  
She came to a stop near the center of the shop and did a quick twirl, whipping her right hand up in a flourish. "Wa-BAM!" Then, noticing Akira, she yelped and ducked into one of the booths with a pink flush on her cheeks.  
  
Akira buried his face in his coffee cup, trying to conceal his own face. Despite the strange nature of his situation, he couldn't help but be happy to see her so happy. And yet...  
  
She didn't seem to see anything off about their situation. Futaba peered at her mother, her brow partially knit in frustration. "Mooooom!" she huffed. "You shoulda' texted me to say Akira was already up! I was hoping to surprise him!"  
  
An impish smile tugged at the older woman's lips. "Well from the look of things, the two of you were quite surprised."  
  
"You look great," Akira blurted. Which was the truth, but inwardly he knew he had to keep playing along with... whatever was going on.  
  
"Well... thank you," Futaba said, smiling across at him. "So uh, you ready to go? I mean, there's no rush or whatever, but... I guess the longer we leave it, the more crowded the shrine will get."  
  
"Yeah, fair point..." He downed the last of his coffee and quickly rose from the stool. Was she just acting too? If they ran into the others, would they be as confused as he was? Or was he the only one of the group aware of just how... off everything felt?  
  
Sojiro cleared his throat. "You be responsible while you're out together," Sojiro sternly said.  
  
Before he could make a rebuttal, the bell above the door chimed again. Akira turned, expecting one of Leblanc's regulars. But what he saw made him freeze in place.  
  
Goro Akechi entered the café, humming to himself as he fixed the scarf around his neck. He was smartly dressed, and looked rather healthy, for a man who had blown to atoms. Their eyes met. And while Akechi wore the smile he usually saved for TV appearances, his eyes held a wisdom that instantly caught Akira's attention.  
  
"Oh, good morning Akechi-kun," Wakaba politely greeted, maintaining her own smile.  
  
"How's it goin' ace detective?" Futaba casually asked.  
  
The sight of Wakaba didn't make Akechi stumble. If anything his smile seemed to brighten. "Ah, good morning you two. And a very happy New Year to you all." Nobody should have hated Akechi more than Futaba, yet she didn't react negatively to his presence at all. Futaba was exceptionally smart, but definitely not an actress. No way she was just playing dumb.  
  
"You gonna tag along with us to the shrine?" asked Futaba.  
  
"Ah, would that I could. But I have a few important errands to run, so I unfortunately cannot take the detour. But, while I'm here, I was hoping to discuss an important matter with Kurusu-kun."  
  
"I see. Guess it can't be helped." Akira threw a quick glance to Futaba. "I'll be a minute, but we can grab the train right after."  
  
Futaba nodded. "Right. I'll wait for you here in the meantime... it's kinda cold outside."  
  
Akira threw on a large grey pea coat as he stepped out the door, following Akechi as he led the way to the laundromat just across from Leblanc. Once they reached the alcove, Akechi slipped a few coins into one of the machines and turned it on, letting the noise muffle their conversation to any potential listeners.  
  
"So," Akira said, staring at Akechi's back. "You know, don't you?"  
  
The detective smiled over his shoulder. "As do you. But it seems your girlfriend is totally in the dark about all this. And I must say, seeing Wakaba Isshiki here was particularly shocking considering that I-"  
  
Akira shot him a withering glare. "You sure you want to finish that sentence in front of me?" he asked. The pressure in the air grew slightly thicker around him.  
  
Akechi's smile didn't fade. "Regardless, I think you can understand what I'm getting at. The whole world has changed. I'm sure she and I aren't the only ones who came back from the dead."  
  
"So, you remember dying? That's kind of a hard thing to recover from."  
  
"It was extraordinarily painful, thank you for asking." Akechi furrowed his brow. "And, as I recall, I died saving you. Can't fathom why," he admitted.  
  
Akira sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm grateful for you doing that. But I really hope you don't think saving my life would absolve you of all the terrible things you've done in your life. Regardless, you have a point. Everything about this, it's just raising more and more red flags."  
  
"And what do you suppose is behind all this?" Akechi primly asked.  
  
Akira fell silent. A world where he had his two hands back, where Morgana lived under the same roof as Ann, Futaba had her mother back... it sounded like everyone had their own personal heaven. "Sounds a little like Camael's Stand," he murmured. "Only, well, Camael tried to shove everyone into entirely different dimensions, where all the people around them were just illusions. But you're definitely real. So I have to assume the others are too."  
  
"Indeed. For now, I think it's safe to say we're missing all the facts. To that end, I suggest that you and I work together to get to the bottom of things," Akechi said calmly.  
  
"And why would you want that?"  
  
"Someone is trying to manipulate me. After all that business with Shido and that stupid Holy Grail monster, I'd rather not ever experience that again," the detective explained. "Do we have a deal? From the look of things, you might not have your precious friends to rely on. I'm sure they're all tickled pink with this utopian bullshit."  
  
Akira sighed. "You don't know that for sure." Futaba seemed quite wrapped up in all this, but how were the others handling things? "I doubt Camael is involved. You and him blew each other into atoms, after all. But I can't entirely discount the possibility. Regardless, I need to know what's at the heart of all this," he said. And if that meant working with a former enemy, then that was seemingly a necessity. "Can I trust you?" he asked.  
  
Akechi shrugged dismissively. "I have nothing to gain from deceiving you again. And whatever's causing this strange situation is a much larger threat to focus on."  
  
He had had a point, loathe that Akira was to admit it. "All right. Just know that if you do go turncoat, you'll regret it. So, here's what we're going to do. I have an appointment with the other Phantom Thieves, so I plan on meeting up with them to see if any of them are aware of what's going on. You plan on tagging along?"  
  
"No I think spending too much time with your insufferable friends would make me break out in hives. I'll walk the streets for now, see if I can find any leads on what's happened to the city. I'll message you if I do," Akechi explained, venturing to the door.  
  
"Right. I'll leave you to it then," Akira said, silently watching Akechi leave.  
  
Goro Akechi, the 'Black Mask' who had been instrumental in Shido's rise to power. all in a bid to get revenge on his father. Quite a few people had died at his hands, and he had largely been remorseless of that fact. Yet in the end he had chosen to give up his own life to save Akira's, an act that had left Akira confused and uncertain ever since. Now here he was, alive again in a world that seemed to make no sense.  
  
Akira slipped his phone out and silently scrolled through his app list. Just as he thought, the familiar glowing eye of the Nav was staring up at him. It had disappeared after Yaldabaoth's death, yet it seemed both the app and Akechi found death to be boring. "So much for a peaceful year," Akira muttered, sauntering back toward Leblanc.

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters are mainly going to establish a few of Royal's characters like Maruki and Yoshizawa, but soon after will focus on the events of the third term.


End file.
